What could happen
by x Angel Warrior x
Summary: Bella has never met Alices brother. Staying at the Cullens she finally does. When she meets him, he is stand doesn't want to socialise with her, so she ignores him. One night, everyone goes out on dates, or so she thought. What happens when they are alone


**Word count: 3050**

**Written for the 'Pick a Plot' contest hosted by MusicAddict101 and written by x Angel Warrior x.**

**Name of story: What could happen**

**Plot 4.**

* * *

><p>Bella has never met Alice's older brother, and he had never met her. Bella is spending summer with Alice and her family, while Charlie is away. She is informed she is going to met Edward. When she firsts meets Edward, he is stand offish and doesn't want to socialise with her, so Bella ignores him as well. Then one night, everyone goes out on dates, everyone but Bella, or so she thought. Edward comes home early from a date, to find Bella home. What happens when they are finally alone, will Edward finally talk to Bella, or will he continue to ignore her all night?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV <strong>

Me and Alice are best friends, and we have been since I first moved here…

_Flashback…_

_Walking down a new path, leading to a place with new rules, new standards, different faces filled with thoughts of curiosity and boredom. Knowing I was the course of the curiosity made my nearly permanent blush re-surface. I don't know what today would bring, but I could definitely guess; never ending questions, embarrassment, lies, true's, and figuring out who's who. What fun! _

_As I rounded the corner of the school building, my site was overloaded with teenagers waiting for the day to being. Standing with friends, chatting away without a care in the world, completely oblivious to me - for now. But my problem now is, where do I go? Where am I suppose to stand? After all, I have no mates yet to go and stand around with. God, I _hate _this part. The first day. Scary, lonely, scary, confusing and annoying. Great! Just great!_

_All of a sudden, I'm attacked by a super-speeding blur! - or as I later found out, Alice. _

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>And that was how it all began. Mine and Alice's friendship. She later told me that she'd been looking forward to meeting me since her mum and dad told her I was coming.<p>

Alice is… well if I'm honest, completely crazy, off-her-rocket, insane and I love her from it. We're complete opposites; she loves shopping with a passion - I don't, she doesn't like reading but will if necessary and I can't get a enough. Plus, physically she's stronger and a whole lot faster; were as I'm… taller. Okay, seriously (well I was being serious, but still) my hair is a dark, dull brown - long. Alice's, is short and spiky but long enough to look feminine. She's also petite, but strong - very strong. She's the reason why I hate shopping, trust me, you don't want to know why.

Anyway, back to the present. Right now we're in P.E. my worst subject ever. It's weird, cause when I was younger I could walk across a flat surface and not fall, I could even _run_ across one! Of cause I can't now.

"Come on Bella! We've got Maths with _they evil one _next," groans sounded from both of us at that. Okay, let me explain. Thee_ '_evil one' is our maths teacher - enough said; she yells, a lot.

"Pick your feet up ladies! Come on!"

"Yeah, yeah…" we both muttered.

_End of the day…_

Me and Alice started heading back to her car; she's been driving me to and fro from school cause my truck recently took it's last puff - basically it's died on me. As we were nearing my house, she asked me a question that court my attention, "By the way your staying round my for the _whole _of the summer holidays. It's all sorted out! Mum and Dad say it's okay for you to stay; plus they've sorted it out with Charlie and he says it fine. Okay?"

… huh? What? "Errr… o_kay?_" yeah… this happens a lot by the way. Luckily, I like Alice and Esme and Carlisle too. There like family, so I don't mind when Alice does this cause I'm normally there all the time anyway.

"Yeah well, this time is different. You remember me telling you about my older brother, Emoward - Ooop's, sorry_ 'Edward.'_"

"… vaguely,"

"Well don't worry, you've never met him. But he's coming back to live with us again! We can't believe it! He had to leave to see-… well, to do stuff. But he's BACK!" I couldn't help smile at her, I knew she'd been missing her big brother and it'll be interesting to see finally met him. Yet I couldn't help but be curious about what she'd nearly said, _I wonder if…? _

"…so I'll pick you up tomorrow around 10 ish, okay?" Still in a world of my own trying to piece together information, I merely nodded in reply. "Well then," obviously still hyper about Edwards return, she didn't notice my thought gaze. "I'll pick you up tomorrow. See ya Bella!" with that, I hopped out of her car and headed up the path to my house.

As I opened the door, I quickly headed for the stairs, unfortunately…

"Arr Bella. So, how was school?," _Charlie_. Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. My poor dad trying to be polite and seem interested in his daughters life yet not seem an over-controlling parent. Yay! - Is it just me or do I scents sarcasm?

"I'm fine thanks Ch-_dad. _Alice just dropped me off. Schools fine, boring of course but, what do you except? I'm gonna be staying at the Cullen's over the holidays if that's okay, Alice said-" Charlie interrupted then.

"Yes, yes. I know. Esme and her have already sorted it all out, don't worry Bells. It's fine," he finished with a smile. I couldn't help but smile in spite of myself, that's why I love living with him.

"Good, good." I turned to go back up stairs but stopped, "Thanks dad. It, err means a lot and I, err, appreciate it. Thanks," I could practically feel the blush coming.

"Well now. That's fine Bella. I'm glad. You know I'm here for you," we're aren't very good at the whole emotion expressing thing, so I quickly escaped to my room.

BABABABABA

Looking out of my window, watching the neighbours soaking up the rare rays of sunlight, my eyes suddenly court a sliver Volvo speeding down the road and come to a speeding holt. The drivers side door opened and a man with bronze coloured hair stepped out, paused as if taking in his surroundings, and walked up the path to my house. All of a sudden I heard the doorbell. Who's the bronze haired man at my door?

After walking down the stairs, I opened the door curiously, wondering who it would be. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Bronze hair, bright, leaf green eyes and an angels face any model would kill for. He was wearing a rough, grey jacket with midnight jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Obviously new due to the fact that it was a bright, almost glowing white.

I was completely dazzled. Until he spoke.

"Hurry up, I've got places to be. Alice sent me." … err… did anyone hear, _rude? _God, manners people! From that moment I knew, that we _weren't _gonna get along. Well, there goes my great day! Summer holidays, look out! Rudewards coming!

Instantly my back was up. "Gesse I'm coming! Alright. God! I'm so _sorry_ that you had to drive _all _this way to come and get me! Was it hard? Was terribly painful?" words came firing out of my mouth at him. The nerve of him! God, I just want to take that beautiful face and punch him. Yanking my cost of the peg I pushed pasted him, filled with uncontrolled rage.

The car ride was spent in silence.

As we arrived at the Cullen's I saw Alice waiting on the steps. All of a sudden, my previous anger evaporated. Knowing that she wanted us to get along, even if she never said so, I looked at Edward and saw him looking back at me. I decided then and there, to try to get along with him. For Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV (picking Bella up)<strong>

Driving down the street to pick up Alice's friend, I didn't want to but even now I still can't resist those innocent puppy dog eyes. She's up to something and I know it. I just don't know exactly what. But, knowing my sweet, meddling sister it's probably something to do with my 'love life.' - (insert eye roll) I should say, 'non-existent love life.' I don't know, ever since what happened with Tanya… I just. *sigh* I don't understand cheating or cheaters. What the point? Be with the person you love and _want _to be with 'cause in the end it only hurts the other person. So why? *sigh*

By the time I finished my internal rambling I found myself already at this girls door. _oh god, here I go. *_knock knock*

At first there was no noise, but after a moment I heard the sounds of someone running down the stairs. The door opened to reveal a magnificent beauty. Gorgeous, mahogany hair framed her face while innocent chocolate brown eyes stared at me. I can't let her get to me. For all I know she's just like Tanya. A cheating bitch.

All of a sudden, the door opened to reveal a brunette wonder. Innocent chocolate brown eyes stared up at me, making me want to find out more about her. Her life, her past, all about her family, likes, dislikes… the list goes on. No. I can't.

"Hurry up, I've got places to be. Alice sent me," wow! Could I be any ruder to a complete stranger?

"Gesse I'm coming! Alright. God! I'm so _sorry_ that you had to drive _all _this way to come and get me! Was it hard? Was terribly painful?" … Wow. Definitely a friend of sister's. Well, not like that. I mean, that she can take care of her self, she doesn't take any crap. This holiday is gonna be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

The first few days were… normal. To be fair, I hardly ever saw Edward around. Well, I always saw him at dinner but otherwise he was in his room or '_out'_. Out where, I don't know and I don't care. A lot. Although, when I did see him we always seemed to be sneaking looks at each other, always looking away when the other saw us. To say me mind was confused would be an understatement if I ever heard one; to say my heart had fallen out with my brain and logic would be an understatement too.

One night Alice came up to me and asked if I wanted to go out with everyone on a … hold on… five, couple, date. I think I'm gonna have to pass on that, thanks.

"Err, sorry Alice but I think I'll stay here if that's alright. Anyway, it's not like I would have anyone to go with so you all go and have fun for me. Go!" I added, knowing she wouldn't just _go_. Besides, I would just be a… _ninth? _wheel; I'll be fine staying here with an old book. After all, that's what my weekend normally consists of.

_A few hours later…_

As I stood on the porch waving my family off as they leave to go out with their dates, envy filled me. However, I pushed it back down knowing I shouldn't and more importantly couldn't interfere with this night. They all deserve a night out to relax from the stress of being contained ad trapped inside because of a loner like me. Anyway, if it wasn't for Alice I wouldn't be calling them family… if it wasn't for them I would be on my own. More so than now… With a defeated sigh, I pick up my tatty copy of an old favourite - Withering Heights.

About half way though, both the book and the night, I heard the front door closing. _I wonder who's back, and why the hell so early? I thought they said they'd be back around 10-11pm ish. It's only half eight. _Turning around confused as to who I'd see before me, I was even more shocked as to see the face of Edward Cullen, looking smoking hot as always in: simple, blue jeans, faded white t-shirt emphasizing his toned chest, _'just-had-sex-hair' _, black boots and bad boy, black jacket. _God! If he'd just take the damn top off…_ No! What am I thinking? He hates me, why on earth would he want to do _that _with me? Answer: he wouldn't. Great way to end the day - depressed. I mean, yes we keep looking at each other more than we look at everyone else but after all that's just because he wants the intruder to get out of his home. After all, that's just what I am. Nothing more.

Ever since that car ride here we'd ever spoke. He'd blanked me completely, like a popular boy at school refusing to socialise with people beneath him - fine by me. Yet at the same time I'd see him with this look in his eyes, on the odd occasion he looked at me, that almost looked like curiosity? Wonder? And a slight pinch of pain. I wonder why… Of cause, curiosity got the better of me especially when he just stayed standing there, our eyes locked starring at each other.

"Why so early? Where's that date of yours?" suddenly, I was filled with a strange emotion. Jealously. I was jealous of Edward's date? God, what's happening to me?

"I took her home. We wanted to leave," translation: you wanted to leave.

"Yes I did," Shit did I say that out loud? The blood was already rushing up to my cheeks, making my face go an embarrassing, bright red.

He chuckled my obvious embarrassment, "You don't have to be shy about it, I did want to come home. To be honest with you, I haven't really _dated _ever since Tanya. My ex." his face, transformed from a soft, friendly expression to one of betrayal and agony. My heart ached for him.

"I'm sorry," And I was, truly, because I could see the obvious pain she had caused. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

A small chuckle escaped his lips, humourless. "She cheated on me. Plain and simple. But, as I later find out, a _lot _more than just the once." As he spoke those words, his eyes darkened, this time with anger yet sorrow too.

To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the year. "But… You mean… she… _why?_" my mind just couldn't wrap it's self around that concept, why would she- anyone cheat on someone? What's the point?

In spite of himself, a smile graced his lips.

"Thank you."

A confused expression transformed my face, "For what?" what's he thanking me for?

"For… I guess I don't really know. Your reaction? For not jumping to defend her case, for just…" he left his sentence unfinished however, I knew what he meant.

"Well then, I guess your welcome." A shy smile appeared on face without my permission. We sat in comfortable silence, each grateful for the other one yet nether knowing why. He was the first to brake the silence and I was shocked by the two words that escaped his perfect lips.

"I'm sorry,"…

"_Hu_?" was the first thing that can to mind. Of cause, he laughed.

"I just wanted to apologise for being so rude to you will you've been here; it was nothing to do with you."

"Was it by any chance to do with Tanya?" of cause it was. But what?

If I wasn't looking properly I would have missed it but their it was. Edward Cullen blushes! I'm not the only one! Yes! Anyway…

"Well…" no matter how much I tried to hide it I just couldn't keep the smile from my voice.

"… yes. I… I was scared because you looked so trustworthy, so _good. _And I was terrified that I would fall for you and I'd end you getting hurt again. So I am truly sorry for the way I acted 'cause in the end it didn't matter, because Bella, I'm falling for you. Hard." Though out all of his speech he didn't break eye contact with me. I just couldn't believe what he was telling me. That this beauty, this man who acted as if he hated me was scared of me. Scared, of _falling _for me.

Suddenly, he was coming closer to me so close in fact, I had to lean back into the settee but that didn't stop him. He kept coming until he was practically sitting on me, my head trapped between his warm, soft, manly hands; I could smell his natural fragrance.

"I… I don't understand." I stuttered out. What on earth is he on about? Does he…? No. Of cause he doesn't.

A small smile appeared on his face he watch me struggle to grasp the concept of what he was talking about.

"Bella, sweet Bella. I love you," a smile lit up his face as he said those words, "I'm sorry for being so rude before hand but I was trying to figure out my feelings for you and to, well… get over Tanya. But then I realised that you aren't her, so I shouldn't go around giving you a hard time for what someone else did to me." this guy, this perfect guy, is apologising to me and thinks he's falling for me. Okay. I can deal with this.

Everything went black.

"Bella! Bella! God, are you okay? Please wake up…" an angel kept repeating these same words or something similar, like a chant praying it would work. Slowly, but surely, my other senses crept back into play as I returned fully to earth; looking straight into the eyes of a scared and concerned Edward.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm okay thanks." I gasped, not quite believing the words that kept replying in my head. A giant smile spread across my face as I realised the truth behind the words. Smiling up at him I repeated with more confidence, "Yeah, I'm okay," At my words, a crocked smile appeared on my angels face.

"Good. After all, we wouldn't want you getting too excited and fainting again,"

Playing along, I decided to tease him. "Well now, what on earth do you mean? Their's no reason that I can see for fainting again. None that I can possible see."

Mischief consumed his eyes as he proceed what I said, looked down at me as if I were his prey, he simple stated, "I'll have to show you then," he then proceed to kiss me senseless. First, slow and gentle but as the passion progressed it became more intense as his tongue dominated me. Making my insides burn with uncontrolled fire that somehow I knew only he could stop. And I knew he would. Just like a true gentlemen.


End file.
